A Knight To Remember
by cobraj899
Summary: Phil is a knight and Keely is new to town. They fall in love but when Keely's family is kidnapped, Will their friendship and love stay strong? By the way i'm using modern time language for this fic. So just think of Phil as a modern time knight. No Dragon
1. Love and Dissapointment

In the land of Farnolk lived a brave young hero named Phil Diffy. He was a knight. A brave and respected knight. A knight who lacked someone to love. Sure, with his reputation he could have any woman he wanted but he hadn't found the right one. One afternoon he was practicing with his best friend Larry II whom he called Lars. Phil was now on his Horse heading towards Lars with his jousting stick in his hand. Concentration and focus shown on his face as he got closer and closer and finally... He was hit off his horse and he fell to the ground hard and he rolled on the dirt and stopped on his face. He got up slowly as Lars quickly rushed over to him. "Phil are you okay?" Lars said picking up Phil's hat that fell on the ground while he rolled. "Yeah." He said as he dusted himself and took the hat away from Lars. "That was a hard fall you had there." Lars said as he grinned. "Well. If you're as good a knight as I am, you're going to fall sometimes." Phil countered as he picked up his jousting stick and made his way to the horse. Lars followed him. "Hey. How was your evening affair with Jocelyn last night?" Lars asked as Phil and him lead the horses to their stables. Phil scoffed and said nothing. "That Bad?". Lars said. Phil nodded and tied the ropes around the horse's leg and to the stable and did the same thing for Lars' horse. He then dropped his jousting stick and headed out of the stable to his manor. They walked silently for a minute until Phil said "Why is it that my parents are always trying to pair me up with uptight, snooty, girls that don't know the first thing about a relationship?" Lars just shrugged and asked "What happened after the Evening affair?" Phil rolled his eyes and said "Well let's just say i haven't seen such an ugly girl such as Jocelyn." Lars laughed at the joke. They'd been walking for about 45 minutes until they came across the town they lived in. Women walked around with little kids tugging at their dresses. While men laughed at the sight. Phil and Lars opened up the Town gate and the smell of Fresh baked Meat pies lingered in the loose air and entered their noses. Young women would come up to Phil and offer themselves to him and give him food and grapes in his mouth but Phil wouldn't give in to it. He had no interest in them. One tall red head came up to him. She was known as Myra. Phil hated her but she liked him and she would try everything to be with him. "Hello Phillip! How was your jousting practice?" she said giving him her infamous grin that was known to make any guy fall for her but not Phil. "Myra. How did you know i had jousting practice?" Myra just smiled and said "I have my ways." and pranced away winking at Phil as she did. A short brown haired guy known as jack walked up to him. "Phil! Lars! Have you seen the new chick that moved in today." Jack said as he flipped up his glasses. Phil and Lars looked at him in confusion and both said "No." Jack got impatient and stood next to Phil as he pointed in front of him and said "There she is." Phil looked at where he was pointing and all he could see was a horse carriage and some middle aged women getting out. But his eyes widened as a young blond girl evolved out of the carriage. She looked to be about 18. Just like him. He looked on with amazement as the girl then leaned down and kissed one of the middle aged women that stood in front of her on the cheek. Phil assumed that was her mom. The Blond was absolutely gorgeous and very sophisticated looking. And to Phil's surprise, She then finally glanced around her surroundings. Her eyes went to the meat pie stand, then to the fruit stand, then to the gate that Phil and his friends stood in front of and then her eyes finally went to Phil. Their eyes locked in a second and they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Her green eyes mixed with his brown eyes. Lars tousled Phil at the same time the blond girl's mom tousled her. They eyes drifted apart as they both looked to see what took them away from the other's eyes. "Phil. Are you OK? I've been talking to you for the past minute" "Yeah I'm OK . Come on lets go back and wash up for the feast." And with that they took off. The blond girl's mom had just finished talking to her and she desperately glanced back to see if the boy was still there. He wasn't. She searched all around the place until she finally saw him stare at her and she shyly grinned . He gave her a rather goofy grin and walked away with two other boys whom she figured out to be his friends. She was still smiling after he was gone and she finally got into the carriage to go to her new home. Once inside her mother asked "So? How do you like the place so far?""She smiled and said "I love it." and stared ahead of her as the carriage went on its way.

NEXT CHAPTER THEY MEET!

The blond girl got out of the carriage. She Quickly looked up to the manor that she would be living in permanently. A gray haired man quickly came out and introduced himself."I am Kamron. But you miss." he said as he pointed to the blond girl. "Shall call me Ron". He bowed and descended down the stairs to help them with their bags. The blond girl noticed a rather large manor down the street. It was bigger too. She had to know who lived there. Probably a king or a knight. She instantly turned to her mother as her aunt flirted with Ron. "Mother, is it possible if i take a look around. I promise I'll be back in time for dinner." she said. "Fine but at dinner time you better be here." her mom agreed. "Thanks mum." Her mother then descended up the stairs and closing the door behind her. The blond girl then started her journey to the large Manor. She just had to know who lived there. She was very curious. She'd been walking for 10 minutes until she came to the front of the Manor. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There were rather tall stairs that lined the front of the manor. Symbols and statues stood in place as water from the fountains spurted. The manor was tall and white with a plush Garden in the back. Then she spotted it. A statue of a Knight without his helmet. He was on a white horse as the horse galloped. Courage and determination shown on his face as he held a jousting stick in his other hand. He was very handsome, she noticed. He looked vaguely familiar. Like she'd seen him before. Then below the statue was an engraving. It read "Phil Diffy of Farnolk. The greatest knight in all the land and never defeated. This is his statue. Enjoy" She smiled at that. So this manor belonged to a knight. A Very handsome knight at that fact. And next to it was another statue of him as a sword fighter. He had the sword pointed downwards and he seemed to stare at her. His hair flowing in the air (A little gay i know) and she then noticed a little beauty mark above his lips. She looked down to see another engraving. It said "Phil Diffy is a man of multiple talents. Are you impressed?" She laughed at that one. A young girl who looked to be about 19 whom she assumed was the maid came out with a watering bucket in hand. She spotted the blond girl and quickly rushed over to her and said "Miss? Is something the matter. Can i help in any way?" The blond grinned. She must have thought she was a member of the manor. "No nothing's the matter. But you can help me. Where can i find this Phil Diffy of Farnolk." the blond girl said as she pointed to the statue. The maid said "Oh. You just missed him he went to the Town Feast in honor of him. Everyone's invited. But i chose not to go. He even invited me as a date but i said no." She looked regretful. But she was very pretty. She had long brown hair, blue eyes and a beauty mark next to her nose. She wore a rather ugly dress but other than that she was very pretty. Why wouldn't she want to go. The blond girl then quickly chirped up "Hey. Did you say that everyone was invited?" The maid nodded. "That means i can go?" The maid nodded yet again. "That means you can go." The maid nodded again. But hesitantly this time.

"So what are you waiting for? Go get dressed!" the blond girl said. The maid had a look of surprise and uncertainty. "No. I cannot. You can but surely not I" The blond girl smirked and said "Come on. You look very pretty and don't you want to impress Phil Diffy? Aren't you interested in him?" The maid then said "No. I am more interested in his friend Lars." The blond girl grinned and said "well don't you want to impress Lars?" The maid then smiled and nodded and said "Yes. Let's go get ready!" The girl was about to run to her house to get ready but the maid stopped her and asked "Don't you want to borrow one of my clothes. I'll invite you in." The girl agreed and they both ran inside the manor. Once inside, the smell of biscuits and chicken lingered in the air. The inside was huge and magnificent. She stared in awe. The maid saw her looking and said "It's beautiful isn't it?" The girl turned and said "Yes." Then she followed the maid up the stairs to put on a dress and some makeup. "By the way, I'm Cherise what's yours?" said the maid. The girl then answered and said "Oh, I'm Keely. Keely Teslow." "What a nice name." Cherise answered as she tried on a dress. "Thanks Yours is good too." Keely said as she put on a corsage.

At the Fair, Phil was having a ball. He laughed and danced and ate till his Heart almost gave out. Music was playing as beautiful women danced and put on a performance. He was amused. It was actually a good dance. He couldn't seem to keep his mind off that girl that he had seen earlier. He wanted to meet her again and find out what her name was and how she was. He had already given his speech and it was now party time. Then out of the blue, he spotted his maid Cherise. He quickly rushed over to her and hugged her. Glad that she came but still sad that the girl he had seen earlier didn't. Cherise looked very beautiful. Phil had never seen her before like this. Her cheeks were blushed and everything was sparkling. "Cherise, you look wonderful." Phil said. "Thank you." she said as she blushed but the redness couldn't be seen. "I thought you said you weren't coming!" he yelled over the loud music. "Yes Well. Someone changed my Mind!" she yelled back and she then dragged Keely out of a group of guys who were circling her. The music died down and they didn't have to yell anymore. "Phil this is Keely. She's new in this town and seeing as you are well-known with this town i just thought you might want to show her around." Cherise said and winked at Phil and made her way through the crowd to talk to Lars. Phil looked at Keely. She looked so familiar. Then it hit hit him. Keely was the girl he saw that afternoon at the gate. She looked even better now. He was known to rub the back of his neck when he was shy so he got to rubbing. Finally she spoke up "So, You're a knight?" Phil quickly jerked his head up and stopped rubbing his neck. "Yes. Yes I am." Another silence followed.

Keely was less shy than him so she said "How's the Festival so far?" Phil looked up again and quickly answered "It's magnificent. Ve-very Jovial" Keely chuckled at his nervousness. She liked him already.

Phil finally said "Would you be so kind as to join me at the table?" Keely grinned and said "Yes i would like that." She held out her hand as Phil took it and led her towards the table. Him behind her. He led her to a crowded and overstuffed table where everyone was eating and drinking champagne or they were talking. He pulled out a chair and she sat down and Phil then sat next to her. He looked on as she looked around at the unfamiliar faces. He could see that she wasn't comfortable so he quickly stood up and called everyone's attention. Everyone looked up at him. "Everyone! I would like to introduce you to one of my Newest Friends!" he then pointed at Keely. "Keely Teslow!" Everyone was silent for a second then they burst out in applause. Everyone except Myra. Keely grinned and chuckled and Phil then sat down and put one arm around Keely's back. She looked at his arm around her and blushed. He looked at her and smiled. She saw her favorite dish and she quickly started eating it. Pieces of meat landed on Phil's face as he looked on laughing. Lars and Cherise came up to Phil and Keely. "Hey Phil"Lars said. "Hey Lars." Phil answered back. He turned around to Keely who had stopped eating and said "Keely this is Lars and i believe you've already met Cherise." Keely winked at Cherise and shook Lars hand. "If you want us we'll be in the ballroom." said Lars after shaking Keely's hand and went out. "Do you want to dance?" Phil asked Keely. She quickly nodded as Phil took her hand and quickly led her to the ballroom. Once inside, A tango song came on and Phil quickly took her hand in his and pulled her close to him so that their faces were only centimeters apart. Then he quickly twirled her around multiple of times and stopped her. By now everyone was watching them. He then took her hand in his and moved left to right and he dipped her and winked at her. He then brought her up and they moved to the rhythm of the song looking left and right. They did a variety of moves and towards the end of the song he twirled her around and dipped her when the song ended. Everyone laughed and applauded. Keely was astonished. She didn't even know she had those moves. Neither did Phil. He then put her up from the dip and bowed while holding her hand. She bowed too. She was smiling. This was the best day of her life.

The Festival had ended and everyone had gone home. Phil and Keely were outside his manor on the stairs talking and laughing. "Those were really nice moves." Phil said to Keely. "Yeah. I never even knew that i could dance like that." Keely said. "Yeah" They stared at each other for a while until Keely said "Well i should be going." A little disappointed, Phil said "Yeah." She then asked "Hey. Do you know what the time is." He looked at the sky and said "Looks to be about 8:00." Keely gasped and said "I have to get home! Oh goodness my mom must be boiling Mad." She quickly got up and started to run down the street. Phil called after her "Wait! When can i see you again!" She turned around and said "Tomorrow! Meet me at the Fruit stand!" and she continued running. Phil watched as she went to her manor, looked back at him, smiled and entered the door to the house. He smiled and said to himself "She's Perfect." He then went up the stairs to eat his dinner. When he got in he saw that Cherise was in her maid clothes and she was mopping the floor. His butler Lawrence had set up food for him in his dining room. He told Lawrence to save the food that he wasn't hungry and he went up the stairs. He passed Cherise's room and as he did he spotted a dress that wasn't Cherise's. He walked in and picked it up. He remembered that morning at the gate. SHE was wearing this dress. But what was it doing here? He remembered Cherise saying that Keely had changed with her in her room. He smiled because now he had a reason to see her again. He took the dress in his hand and ran down the stairs and out the front door to Keely's house. Glad that he was going to see her again.

"Keely Ann Teslow! How Dare You Deny my Orders! I told you to come back before dinner and you went to a Festival instead! This is the First Time you've even seen inside your own House!" Keely's mother Bellowed. Keely was frightened. She had never seen her mother like this. She tried her best to explain that she lost track of time but her mother interrupted by saying "Time? You lost Track of Time! What is Time! Time is Fake! Time's Not Real! Time is not a Person! You cannot lose Track of Time!" That made sense in a very odd way. "Kamron spent all day making the food and you weren't even there to eat it! This is last time this is happening.! Do you hear me!" her mom said. Keely nodded and said "Yes" Her mom then ascended up the stairs to her room. Keely slumped down on the stairs. And held her head in her hands. If her mom got mad over this, how would she react when she meets the reason why she couldn't make it. All because of a cute, handsome knight named

There was a knock on the door. Keely got scared. Who could it be. She got up from the stairs and made her way to the door. She opened it and there stood "Phil!" He gave her a goofy grin. She dragged him inside the house and closed the door. "What are you doing here?... Not that i don't want you here."

she said quickly. He held up her old dress. "You forgot this at my manor?" he said. She blushed. "Oh. I guess i forgot it."" she said and she gently took it. A long silence followed until Phil said "Nice house. I like the atmosphere." He walked over to her Den and took a seat on her chair and patted a space next to him. She dropped her dress and walked over and sat with him. Not so close. He moved a bit closer and so did she. "So..." Phil started. "So..." Keely said. They looked at each other for a while. They both leaned in. Their lips were merely 4 centimeters apart when her mom came in and gasped at the sight. They quickly moved away from one another. "Well... I see someone met someone new." her mom said. Keely blushed bright red and looked away. Phil smiled and stood up and introduced himself. "Hello Mrs. Teslow I'm Sir Diffy. But please call me Phil Diffy or Phil." he said as he shook her hand. "Well. I'm Mandy Teslow. Keely's mom." her mom said as she looked at Keely. "How did you two meet?" Phil looked at Keely who shrank away in embarrassment. He then looked back at her mom and said "We met at a festival. It was a festival for me actually." Her mom then said "Wait a minute. You went to HIS Festival." Phil noticed the anger in her voice and stood up for Keely and said "Ma'am don't blame this on Keely. I invited her. I wanted her to come. We talked on my stairs and i didn't know she had to go back home at 8:00. I'm sorry. I'll show myself out " He then walked out of the Den and at the door he turned around to see Keely stare at him with a look in her eyes that he couldn't define. He then said "Um Keely, I'll meet you at the Fruit Stand tomorrow OK?" He smiled a weak smile, opened the door and stepped out closing the door behind him. Keely then turned to her mom and gave her an angry look and dashed up the stairs to her room.

Out in the horizon the sun came up and shone on Phil's face. He had fallen asleep on the stairs and he had no idea how he got there. He then remembered what had happened last night. He had to meet her at the Fruit Stand. That is, if her mom lets her come. He got up and ran inside the manor to take a bath. After he finished he put on a dark shirt and knickers with his sword in one end of the knickers and he wore boots, fixed his hair and headed out the door towards Keely's Manor.

Keely looked at herself in the mirror once again. She had on a brownish vest, white tunic with a long frilly skirt and a flower in her hair and some shoes that she had hidden inside her closet. She looked good. She just hoped HE thought she looked good. It was just a friendly walk around town. Wasn't it? Nothing more. Yet she wished it was something more. She sighed and plopped down on her bed. Two minutes later someone knocked on her door. She went downstairs. She remembered that her mom, Kamron and her aunt had gone somewhere to get supplies. So she had the whole manor to herself. She finally reached the door and opened it and there stood Phil looking more dashing than the night before. He held out a tulip and said "I got it from my garden. Thought that you might like it." And he handed it to her and she took it and said. "Thank you. Tulips are my favorite flowers." She pointed to the one in her hair and smiled. She then followed him outside and closed the door.

Phil and Keely were having so much fun. Phil had bought her a meat pie and they had shared in the comfort of a shaded area under a tree where they learned a little about each other. He had taken her to a town play. He took her to the ballroom to dance and they did the tango and the waltz and every other dance they could think of. He was now taking her to the place where he did his jousting practice the day he met her. As they walked through the tall leaves Phil told her the story of his first battle. "And i got hit off my horse a lot of times. You know, You're not so good the first time of trying anything new. Am i right?" he said. He didn't notice that Keely hadn't been listening to anything he said. She just stared at him with a very weird look in her eyes. He then noticed and said "Are you alright?" She was jerked out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice and said "Yes. I'm fine." He smiled. And they walked in silence until he reached the stable and the field that he and Lars practiced that day. She looked at the place and said "This is were you practice?" He nodded. "Wow! It's wonderful." she said again. And it really was. Green acres of land stretched for miles and miles. She saw horses and cats and dogs all playing in a fenced field nearby. She laughed at that sight. She didn't notice the tall red-head that had suddenly appeared from the depths of the stable. Phil was startled and he squeezed Keely's hand causing her to turn around and see the red-head. "Myra. What are you doing here?" he said as he moved closer to Keely. "I followed you and that skank around town. You didn't see me, but i saw you. The play, the tree, and finally here. Now explain this to me Philip. What are you doing here with HER?" Myra answered and pointed to Keely. Phil stepped closer to Keely and said "Keely is one of my newest best friends." He then stepped away from Keely, much to her displeasure, and stepped closer to Myra and said "And i don't recall you being my mother so i don't think i owe you an explanation as to why i am here with Keely!" Myra shrunk back a little as he said "Now Get Out Of My Stable And Out Of My Life!" When she didn't move, he came a little closer and said "NOW!" She looked at him for a second and started to walk away. She then looked at Keely and mouthed 'you'll pay' and ran away down the field toward the town.

Keely looked at Phil in astonishment. She didn't know he could be like that. But still, she liked how he dealt with the red-head whom he called Myra. He looked at her with her a half smile and said "Do you want a horse ride?" She laughed and followed him to the stable where he knelt down, took out his sword and cut the rope that held the horses to the stable. He put his sword back and led one of the horses to Keely. "This," he said as he pointed to the white horse. "is Mystery." The horse neighed as if to say 'hi' as Phil rubbed her head. "And i think she likes you" he said to Keely and gave her the reins. She took it and petted the horse on her head. It was beautiful. She then put her leg on one side of the horse and tried to climb on the back of the horse but she fell off and hit the ground hard. Phil ran over to her and said "Are you alright?" she nodded half-heartedly as Phil helped her up. He then said "looks like you need some help getting on the horse." She then looked at him as she dusted herself off and said "Yes it does and will you help me?". Before she finished saying what she said, Phil had already held her waist. She could see him blush as he carried her and set her on the horse. She then said "Thank you." He answered with "You're very welcome" and he walked back to his horse, got on and said "Giddyyap!" and with that the horse took off. She then said "Giddyap!" and Mystery trotted up to Phil's horse whom he named Braveheart. They then ran together and all around the field and raced all day long.

While Mystery and Braveheart and Phil and Keely flirted with each other in a distant Field, Keely's mom paced the floor of the den wondering where she is. They had come back from buying the food as soon as Keely walked the opposite way with Phil. Kamron was done cooking and was now watching Mrs. Teslow pace the floor while Keely's aunt was eating. "Where could she be? After what i said to her yesterday, she still disobeyed me. I've never felt so betrayed in all my life. Why, if i see her i'll just" Kamron quickly interrupted by saying "Please calm down madam. I'm sure before you know it she'll come knocking on the door. Just wait." Just as he finished saying that, a knock was heard on the door. Keely's aunt came out of the dining room and they all went to open the door. Kamron opened it and everything went black. Let's just say who they saw at the door was not Keely.

Phil and Keely were walking to her house after 8 long hours of fun "Wow, that was so funl. I enjoyed it." Keely said. They reached to her doorstep when Phil said "Glad you liked it." (A/N OK by now in a modern time movie, they'd kiss and Phil would be invited into her house to make out but haha i'm not doing it,) they stared into each other's eyes for a minute. They both leaned in and were about to Kiss when Keely remembered that she hadn't told her mom that she didn't go out with Phil. She quickly moved away and Phil did the same. He was embarrassed a bit. Then suddenly Phil said "Well, i'm going to go home now. Um, if you need anything, you know where i live." She smiled as he winked at her, went down the stairs and started to jog towards his manor. She bit her lip as she watched him go in and she wished she did kiss him. She sighed heavily and opened her door. She dropped her purse on the floor and called for her mom. Nothing. They probably hadn't come home yet. She shrugged and went up the stairs to her room. As she entered, she saw a note on her bed. She went to the note and picked it up. It read

_Dearest Keely,_

_If you've guessed by now, you will notice that your mom, your aunt and your butler aren't here. Since i know that you're a stupid blond I'll explain it slowly. I...kidnapped...your...family...and...your...butler...! There. Do you get it now? By the time you get this note, i would have already traveled far, far, far away. If you want your family back, only one thing will be good for you and that is to never go near Phil again. He's mine. Get it? Mine! Stay away. Or else your family and your butler, will be on a one way ticket to bloody hell!_

_sincerely,_

_Myra_

Keely gasped as she read the note. She took it in her hand and quickly ran down the stairs and out the door towards Phil's manor. She knocked on the door as soon as she got there and Cherise opened the door. "Keely! What are you doing here?" "I need to see Phil quickly." Keely answered. Cherise then said "OK hold on. I'll go get him." and with that she dashed up the stairs.

Phil lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling as Cherise his maid came in. She said "Um, master..." Before she could finish Phil looked up and said "Cherise. You know you can call me Phil. So please call me that." She smirked and said "Okay fine. Just thought you would want to know that Keely is downstairs for you.." Phil quickly shot up and said "Keely!" Cherise nodded and he smiled and ran out of his room and down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he could see Keely. He ran and hugged her and she hugged back sniffing in his cologne. She quickly pulled away as she remembered why she was there. She looked up at him and said "Phil i need your help!" He looked at her with concern on his face and asked "Why? What happened?" She stepped into the house and Phil closed the door. She reached into her vest pocket and pulled out the note. She handed it to him and he read it and gasped at the end. He looked up from the note and a look of anger crossed his face. "MYRA." he said low and angrily through gritted teeth. Keely nodded and said "Yes, Myra Phil and i need your help to find my family and my butler. Will you help me?" Phil looked at her with sadness in his eyes , then he looked back at the note. He finally said "Sorry, i cannot help you." Her heart shattered at these words. "You what? You can't help me? Why not?" she demanded as she stood up from the seat she had taken. Phil then stood up and said "Well, i have a lot of things to do. I have a practice coming up and a battle after that and i just can't " Keely interrupted by saying "Can't what. Can't help a new girl that came to the town looking for friends? Can't help a girl that thought you liked her?" "i do like you it's just that i have to worry about my self too." he said. She glared at him for a long while. She suddenly then grabbed the note and raced out of the den with Phil behind her. "Wait! Keely, just listen to me please?" Phil said when she stopped at the door. "No. I've already listened to you too much. I thought you liked me but i see again that i was wrong. My family is in danger and I'm not going to stand around and wait for you." she said and with that Keely stepped out the door slamming it behind her. Phil sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do. He loved Keely with all his heart. More than he had ever loved any woman. But he also loved his country. He went back to the den and sat down. Cherise, who had heard the whole fight, silently creeped into the den and sat down beside Phil who had his head in his hands. They stayed there like that for a while until Cherise said "You know, i thought you liked her too." He looked up to Cherise who was now staring at him. He sighed and said "I do like her but" Cherise interrupted again by saying"but what? You have a battle coming up and blah blah blah. Who cares? I certainly don't. And i know you don't either. But i know you care about Keely. And if you are going to let her go off on a very dangerous journey all by herself, then you really don't love her." She then stood up and was about to leave when Phil stood up and grabbed her arm and said "Cherise. Tell the county that I'm sorry." It took her a second to get what he had said and when she did, she smiled and patted him on his broad shoulders and said "Good luck Phil" and she headed out of the den. Phil then ran upstairs to change into more adventurous clothes. Because after all, he was going on a very big adventure.

Keely walked alone to her house. Phil hadn't agreed to help her. And to think she loved him. She sat on the stairs with her head in her hands sobbing gently. Now what was she going to do? Her family was in danger and she was new and she didn't know anyone or anywhere else in this town except for, Phil, Cherise and the jousting field. She sighed a heavy sigh. She just didn't know what to do. Suddenly she heard a sound. A sound of running shoes. She looked up to find what the cause of the sound was. And there in the distance, she saw a boy. No a man. Running towards her. What did he want? Was he one of Myra's fiends sent to capture her? She then heard something that sounded like her name. "Keely!" the man yelled. How did he know her name? The boy came closer and closer until she could finally see who it was. She jumped up as he called her name again "Keely!" It was Phil. He ran over to her and hugged her fully. She hugged back. She then pulled away from the hug and asked "Phil? What are you doing here?I thought you said you weren't coming." she said with a hint of anger in her voice. He then smiled a weak smile and said "Why would i let you go by yourself? After all, we're friends and Friends don't let friends wander helplessly on the streets. I'm gonna help you find your family if it's the last thing i do." She let the words seep into her mind then she realized what he said. He was going to help her! "Thanks Phil!." she said and she hugged him again. He smiled and held on to her. Then rain started to fall. It came slowly at first but got harder as they hugged more. This went on for about a minute then they pulled apart and a huge smile formed on both their faces. "Well what are we waiting for!" he yelled over the pouring rain. "Your family's not going to wait for us are they?" She laughed and kissed him on his cheek and took his hand and they started running towards the town. Phil rubbed his cheek as she dragged him. He looked at her and chuckled.

From Phil's Manor, Cherise watched as they hugged and ran away towards the town. She smiled and shook her head saying "Kids. Always have a hard time admitting their love for each other." She then closed the curtain and wondered if she could ever admit her love towards Lars. (A/N HA HA)

Phil quietly opened the Town gate. He and Keely crept silently out of it and closed it. Then they heard a guard say "You Two!" They turned around to face one of the guards named Jonathan. He was big and Burly with a sword in his left hand pointing it at Keely. Phil quickly answered "Jonathan, Nice to see you again. You see, We have to go somewhere. And" Jonathan interrupted by saying "You again" he pointed to Phil."I've seen you before. Aren't you that Knight?" Phil smiled proudly and said "Why yes! Yes i am. So will you let us through?" The guard thought for a minute and put the sword at Phil's chest ,that Keely just noticed was broad, and said "No!" Phil just looked at the sword at his chest and chuckled. He rolled his eyes as he took out his sword and held it at Jonathan's chest. "I'm sorry. I think i heard you wrong." he simply said. "No. you didn't. You cannot pass." Phil then took his sword off his chest and said "Well, that sounds like a challenge" Keely gasped as he then took the end of the sword and hit it on the back of Jonathan's head. Jonathan gasped and fell flat on his face causing a last thud as he fell. Phil put his sword back, leaned down and picked up Jonathan's sword. He shook it and it made a wobbly sound. Phil scoffed and dropped it. "What a weak sword." he said as he got up and took Keely's hand and they kept on walking through the tall grass. They kept on walking until they reached the stable where Phil kept his Horses. He opened the stable and gasped when he saw that his horses weren't there. "MYRA" he said again through gritted teeth. Keely walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. That she noticed was wide, and said "That Myra girl is getting to be very annoying"

Phil only sighed and walked out of the stable with Keely's hands on his back.


	2. i care about you

**_Yay! New Chapter! I just want to thank those people that reviewed. Even though it was a few. Hopefully it will be more this time. Ahem, Anyway so there you go and this time, i'll try to make it more readable. Enjoy!_**

_**Cobraj899**_

Far far away from Farnolk, a carriage rode along rocky roads (a/n haha). In the carriage were five people. Three of those people were tied up together and thrown in the back of the carriage while the other two were in the front of the carriage.

A tall red-head suddenly stood up and went to the back to face the three hostages. She knelt down close enough to a sandy blond haired woman and said "Let's just hope your daughter knows what she's doing. If she doesn't adhere to my orders well...I don't even want to say what will happen to you three. Let's just say that it won't be pleasurable."She then stood up and chuckled evilly and kicked the woman in the stomach, causing her to topple onto the ground. The woman sobbed gently, because she knew she was going to die.

In a distant forest, far away from farnolk, two people walked. One was a blond haired girl and the other a boy with chocolate, brownish,darkish hair. The boy held a sword and was swiping at trees as they walked.

The blond girl looked extremely tired. She was sweating and her clothes were torn in some places. She'd been trekking for 6 hours and she hadn't gotten any closer to finding her family. She suddenly stopped and collapsed to the ground. She sat up and put her head in her hands. The boy came up to her and sat down next to her saying "Keely are you okay?"

She looked up at him with red puffy eyes and said "Phil, we've been walking for 6 hours and we haven't gotten anywhere. Myra's probably already killed them by now. what's the use? I let my mother down and she probably doesn't want to see me anymore. I" She was interrupted by Phil's finger to her lips. She looked into his brown eyes and he said "Keely, don't talk like that. Your mother cares for you and she's not the only one. You have to keep on going. Your mom's counting on you. I'm counting on you." Keely smiled and stood up. She sighed and said "Well. It looks like i have no choice." She reached out her hand to Phil who was still sitting and pulled him up.

She looked up at the sky and she could see that the sun was rising. She continued walking and Phil followed her close behind. They'd been walking for about a half-hour when they heard a rustling sound behind them. Keely stopped and Phil bumped into her clearly not paying attention to what he was doing. He looked at her face and he could see the shock, clearly displayed on her face.

The rustling sound was heard again. This time, Phil heard it. He turned around just in time to see a jaguar leap out of the bushes. It was black and it's mouth was watering. It looked intensely at Keely. Phil stretched his hand in front of Keely and slightly pushed her back. He then took out his sword and pointed it at the Jaguar. The jaguar snarled and Phil held on tight to the sword. The jaguar then leaped at Phil and Phil swung his sword...

_**What happens next? I don't know and neither do you. This is where some action takes place and some Romance too. Wait until the next chapter titled"Clues" Now...Review! Review! and Review! Unless i won't continue. I can always Delete this story you know. But i won't unless you review**_

_**Over and out!**_

_**Cobraj899**_


	3. First kiss and the stars twinkled

_**Well a new chapter! How good am i? Anyway, this chapter will be a lot better. So read and review!**_

_**Over and out**_

_**Cobraj899**_

Phil swung his sword and hit the jaguar on the head. The jaguar whimpered and fell back against the ground. Blood came from the tip of it's head. Phil's breathing calmed down. So did Keely's.

Phil quietly made his way to the jaguar and knelt down beside it. He reached his hand to the jaguar's hand to feel it's pulse but the jaguar reached up and Bit Phil's hand. He screamed in agony and held his now bleeding hand. The jaguar got up on it's four feet and made it's way to Phil.

Keely watched in shock. She couldn't let the jaguar eat Phil. She took a quick glance around to find a weapon to use. She then noticed a stack of wood and ran over to it, without attracting the jaguar to her. She finally reached the stack and with all her strength she pulled out a piece of wood. A very heavy piece of wood.

She then ran back to the where the jaguar was. Phil was now growing dizzy from losing to much blood. The jaguar raised up his paw and slashed Phil on his chest, causing the front of his shirt to be ripped open, showing his bare chest that had three clean cuts on it.

The Jaguar was about to attack again, then out of nowhere Keely had swung the Wood and hit the jaguar square in the face causing it to fall back. She dropped the wood and ran over to Phi who was on his back gripping the bloody hand. She didn't notice the jaguar had woken up and was now advancing towards her.

Phil noticed and took out his sword and slashed the jaguar;s heart just as it leapt at Keely. It fell back again and a pool of blood quickly formed around it. The jaguar was dead.

Phil was gripping his hand as Keely looked on in concern. "Oh my!That's a big cut." she said. She knew what she had to do.

She quickly got up and helped Phil up. She put Phil's good hand on her shoulder and she started towards a small stream that she had spotted earlier.

When she got there she set Phil down gently and then took off her vest. She tore the neck of the vest and dipped into some water. Phil looked on in pain

. His hand was bleeding uncontrollably. He then felt a sharp Pain shoot through his hand. He looked up and saw that Keely had been dabbing his wound. A minute later, his blood had stopped flowing and four clean cuts showed on his hand. She then noticed his chest. She took another cloth, dipped it in water and started dabbing his chest. She blushed a little bit and she closed her eyes as she dabbed his chest.

When she had finished cleaning and wrapping his wounds, Phil and Keely sat down on the grass and looked up into the starry skies.

Phil looked at her as she looked up into the stars. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. She then looked down at him and before she could say anything, he kissed her quickly but passionately on the lips

. After about 3 seconds, he pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. He then said "That was for, um you know helping me and helping me wrap my wounds and for everything" She interrupted by saying

"You're very welcome Phil." They both smiled and continued to look up into the skies.

Myra looked up into the same stars Phil and Keely were looking into. She didn't see any magic in stars. People say that stars were magical. She didn't see anything magical about them. She was heartbroken. Her only love had sent her out of his stable. And that girl. How she hated that Girl. That girl had taken her place in Phil's heart. Considering if she ever had a place, She sighed and continued to look into the skies. That girl would pay. She would pay a large amount of her life if she had to. The stars twinkled as a tear slid down her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

And where Keely and Phil were, the stars twinkled as they kissed again.

_**Well? How was this Chapter? If you liked it, then Review please! I just had to make them kiss. I couldn't wait. Sorry. Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow : )**_


	4. Did we?

_**Now this is a new chapter. This one is more interesting than the other chapters. To me that is. If you keep on reading you'll see why i think so. I only have three words for you "Read and Enjoy!"**_

The bright red sun rose out in the horizon. It captured a leaf of a tree and then went down to Two people sleeping on the ground on a clear green field. A put out fire with burnt out branches lay next to them.

. The blond girl lay on her side with her vest off, while the boy lay behind her holding her waist. A falling leaf softly landed on her cheek and she opened her eyes. She glanced around her surroundings and she could see where she was. She was still in the forest

. She sighed a heavy sigh and she then noticed an arm around her waist. It was a rather hairy arm. Geez, did she sleep next to a bear or something? "Wait a minute." she slowly said. "A bear doesn't have tan skin." The person moved slowly and continued snoring. She looked back to who was there and she saw a shirtless Phil. "Whew! It's just Phil." Keely said. And she went back to sleep.

A few seconds later her eyes shot open and she exclaimed "Shirtless!" She panicked. Did they? They couldn't have? She squealed. And with that Phil woke up. He took one look at himself and quickly fumbled for his shirt. Oh my God. Did they do what he thought they did? They just met. He sighed as he put on his shirt.

Keely was fully dressed, he noticed. She looked embarrassed and so did he. She finally said "Did we um...you know." Phil said "I hope not..." he thought for awhile then he said "No, we didn't." And he grabbed his sword and headed in the opposite direction. Keely sighed happily and followed him.

Myra sat on the steps of the carriage as they arrived to the gate of a huge castle. Five men stood at the gate and the carriage came to a halt. She jumped out and walked to one of the men holding who was holding an ax and said "Hagar, if you see a blond girl and a black haired boy. Don't let them in. I want you to capture the blond girl and bring her into the castle. Then Kill the black haired boy. Don;t use your ax, I want to see his whole body. I don't want anything chopped off. And when i say anything, I mean ANYTHING. Do you hear me?"

\

Hagar just simply nodded. Then she got back to the carriage. She hated to kill Phil but she had to. He broke her heart and no man does that and gets away with it. She grinned evilly as the carriage entered the open gate. And into the castle.

Keely and Phil had forgotten about what happened this morning. But they still remembered the kiss they shared last night. Keely would often glance at Phil when he wasn't looking and Phil would glance at Keely when she wasn't looking. You get it. Anyway as they were walking, Phil moved closer to Keely as they walked. He held her hand and as he did, she felt a tingle run up her spine. She held his hand too.

It was afternoon when they spotted a rather large Castle. Keely smiled and squealed as they came upon it. She turned to Phil and said "Phil, this has to be where Myra's keeping my parents. I'm so certain, it's scary. I just know it." Phil scoffed and said "How are you so sure?" She rolled her eyes and pointed to the Red-Head that was talking to the Guard. "Oh" was all he said. Myra then headed into the carriage and into the castle. Phil wondered what she had told the Guard. As he pondered at that, Keely grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the castle.

The guard spotted a blond-haired girl and a black haired boy running towards the Gate. He remembered Myra's orders. Capture Keely and Kill Phil. When Phil and Keely finally reached up to the gate, Hagar stretched his hand out in front of the gate and said "You shall not Pass!"

This reminded Phil of what had happened when they wanted to escape Farnolk. He attempted to reach to his sword but before he could Hagar had grabbed Keely away from his hand and punched him in his face.

He fell back. Before he could do anything or say anything another guard grabbed his shoulder and punched him multiple times in the stomach and flung him against a boulder. His whole body hurt. He was losing consciousness. And the last thing he saw and heard was Keely being dragged into the gate and her screaming "Phil!Help!" And then everything went black.

_**Well, that's it for now. I just keep surprising you don't i? To tell you the truth, this chapter typed it's self. My fingers just moved and touched the keys. lol. Anyway Review Please. I'm tired. I update once a day for you guys. That's how nice i am. I'm finished for today. I have at least 3 more chapters after this and the story's over. Review and tell me some ideas of what i should put .O'kay... Thank you!**_


	5. Into the Dungeon, Out the window

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the Reviews! That inspired me to write this chapter. I hope you like it. By the way, this is coming out of thin air. I don't k now where I'm getting this from. Just enjoy.**_

Everything was dark. Keely couldn't see where she was going. She was getting shoved and pushed around like a garbage bag on Trash day (A/N Ha ha). She was soon brought into a large room and pushed onto the ground. The guards then left. She lay on the ground and looked around, expecting to see a cold hard, rusty dungeon. But instead she saw a beautiful hall with candles everywhere and mahogany wooden floors.

She looked up as she blew some of her blond hair out of her face and there stood Myra. She had a very evil grin on her face and she looked like she had been working out. She knelt down to Keely's level and said "Tsk Tsk Tsk. Keely, Keely, Keely. Look at what you have done. Because of you, your mom is going to die. I thought you loved her." Keely looked at Myra with an evil look in her eyes of Pure Hatred and said "I do love my mom. More than you say you love Phil. Thanks to you he's dead. All because of a Stupid Bastard like you." Myra slapped Keely clear on the face causing her face to jerk around. "Don't talk to me like that!" Myra said.

She then took Keely's collar in her hand and pulled her close to her and then said low and angrily "You don't who you're dealing with." She dropped her and stood up and said "Guards! Come take her Away!" And Myra turned and went out of the door into the hallway. A couple seconds later, Two Guards rushed in and took her again. Before she knew it, she was thrown into a dark, cold dungeon and the door was shut and locked.

She looked around and she noticed that the only light that could be seen was the moonlight that shined through the barred window. She sighed. Her only love was pronounced dead and her family was going to die and she was going to die. She didn't know what to. She then cuddled up and held her knees up to her mouth and started to cry.

The sun had began to rise as Phil groaned loudly and opened his eyes. He was in so much pain, it was almost unbelievable. He noticed that he was on the ground. He tried to get up but he winced and fell back down when he noticed that his left leg was fractured. He sucked in his breath in pain. He looked around and saw the gate.

He remembered Keely screaming his name because a guard was grabbing her.. Keely! He had to help Keely! He then remembered that Myra had been talking to one of the guards before they arrived at the gate. He eyes widened in surprise. Myra had been taking about them .He glanced back at the gate and saw that only one guard was there.

It wasn't Hagar, that was for sure. This one was smaller. Phil could take him But first he had to treat his leg. He looked down to his leg and he could see that his knickers were torn and a huge bloody gash seeped through his skin. He slowly made his way to a tiny rain puddle and tore a part of his knickers and started to clean his wound. Minute later he stood up and tried to walk and he could walk.. He made his way to the gate.

He hid behind one end of the gate as the Guard patrolled. Phil reached for his swor... Where was his sword? He searched all around his waist and couldn't find it. They must have taken it. He had to do this by hand. He waited until the Guard came closer and he then dragged the guard into the corner he was in and beat him to a pulp. He then took of his clothes and put on the guard's clothes. And stumbled into the castle. Leaving the knocked out guard out there in the middle of the road.

Keely paced back and forth in the dungeon that was now illuminated with the sunlight. She had to get ou of here. But how? She bit her fingernails as she paced. Then she realized that Phil was dead. He was really dead. She stopped her pacing when she heard a lot of clustering and screaming outside of the door.

She went over to the door and put her ear to it. She heard a woman's voice say "You are not Gandolf!" Then a man's voice said "Yes i am!" "Then what are you doing in here." She told the guard. "I thought i told you to patrol the gateway in case Phil wakes up." The guy started mumbling something that Keely couldn't hear and then she heard a bunch of footsteps coming towards the dungeon door. She quickly rushed back to where she sat and soon enough the door was pushed open and something or someone was thrown in.

Keely acted surprised. The man groaned as he moved around on the floor. She headed over to him. His helmet was taken off and she noticed that he had blackish-brownish hair. She had to know who he was. "um, hello." she said unsure. He then looked up. She then noticed that he had a varied amount of cuts on his face. A scar above his left eye, a small scar next to his lip, and a gash next to his right ear. He groaned and said "Hello." His voice was full of warmth and comfort. She stretched out her hand and said "I'm Keely. Keely Teslow." She could see, his face light up. "Keely. It's Phil." he said. She took her arm back and she happily said "Phil? You're alive!"

She could see him nod and she immediately kissed him. After a long while, she pulled back and noticed his outfit. "Um, What are you wearing?" she said still holding his shoulders. He looked down and took notice. He then looked back up at her and said "It's the guard's uniform. I had to take it." She then said "Then where's your other clothes?" "The guard's wearing them." he replied. She nodded and continued to kiss him. After 2 or 3 minutes they pulled away. And phil said "Okay. Now we have to figure out how to get out of here." He stood up and pulled Keely up with him.

He looked around and he noticed the barred window. "The window!" he exclaimed happily and pulled her with him towards the window, She looked up and said "Phil it's too high up for you." Phil then said "Yes. I know. But i could carry you and you could push open the bars. And climb out." She looked at him and said :"Yes. But how will you get out?" Phil sighed and thought for a moment and finally said "I'll figure that out myself. Just hurry up and get on my neck."

He then bent down and Keely climbed on his back and advanced towards his neck to climb onto the windowsill. She got off and started to tug at the bars and when it fell, she looked down at Phil and winked. She then managed to fit through the bars and she jumped out onto the grass. Phil, then had to find out a way to get out. He noticed a number of gaps in the wall and slowly made his way to one. He grabbed one and got his grip and slowly began to make his way up to the window

. Just as he reached the windowsill, a noise was heard at the dungeon door. Phil quickly slipped out and landed on the grass next to Keely and they both started running away from the window. The Guard came in and noticed that the window had been pried open. He ran to the window, climbed up and peered outside. He saw Phil and Keely running. He couldn't Fit through so he jumped down and ran out the door to Myra screaming "The Prisoners have Escaped!"

Phil and Keely kept running.

_**Wow! This took longer to write. Oh my God. Whew! Anyway there you are. This is your award for your reviews people! So if you Review more, I'll write more. A-Ha! Ain't i the greatest? No, I'm just kidding. Because i review a lot sooner than i expected to...Well I'm going to shut up now and let ya'll review. Ahem. :Peace out!**_


	6. Two familiar Faces

_**Okay, now i know i said One chapter a day but i couldn't hold this one in. I had to type it. I just wanna get this story over with, so that i can begin my new story. I hope i get more reviews for that one. Speaking of reviews, thanks for the reviews. Lol. Anyway here you go. This one's a bit short...Yeah Right!**_

When Phil and Keely reached halfway through the field, the doors of the castle quickly opened and

3 guards came running out. They kept on running. "Phil" Keely said breathlessly as they ran. "I don't think I'm gonna to make it" She started to slow down. And Phil stopped. He went back to her an said. "No. Keely, you have to keep on running." He then looked over to the advancing guard then he loke back at Keely and said "They're gaining on us. We have to go now." He took her hand and started to run. Keely was lagging behind. He then did the unthinkable. He stopped and carried her up princess style And continued running. She was surprised.

She didn't know he could do that. She looked behind his shoulder and saw that the guards were practically a yard away from them. He saw too and picked up speed. Then out of nowhere a guard jumped out of the bushes and tackled Phil to the ground making him drop Keely. She fell to the ground hard with a 'thud'. Phil was on the ground too, with a guard now strangling him. He was losing life...again. He took one last look at the guard and he could see that the clothes he was wearing were HIS clothes. The guard suddenly fell to the ground letting go of his neck

. Phil looked up and saw Keely with a chain in her hand. She grinned at him and helped him up. He cleared his throat and said "Thank you". Keely scoffed. She remembered what her mom had told her 'Male Ego is a disease'. She had to agree with her now. Phil turned around in time to see a huge Fist headed for his face. He put out his hand and caught it in his palm.

He then Twisted it and the guard yelled in pain and fell to the ground. :Phil knelt down, still twisting his hand. Phil then went to his neck. He then jerked it around and upwards and before soon, A 'CRACK!' was heard. Keely gasped as the guard fell. A pool of blood formed around his neck. Phil had cracked it out of proportion. He searched all around the guards uniform and found a sword. Phil then put it where he had put his sword. Keely suddenly screamed and Phil then Jerked his around. The guards were gaining on them. Phil turned around to see if there was anywhere else to run. He gasped when he realized it was a dead end.

Meanwhile in Farnolk, Lars climbed up the stairs of Phil's manor. He knocked on the door impatiently. Cherise opened it and he kept on knocking on her forehead. She cringed and said "Ow." He heard that and stopped knocking. "Sorry" he said as he brought his hand down. She nodded and said "Is there anything you want?" Lars thought for a second and said "Oh yeah, Is Phil home? He was supposed to practice with me this afternoon. He never showed up. I got worried. Is he alright?" Cherise just simply scoffed and said "He's more than fine." Lars, being clueless, said "What do you mean?" She sighed and invited him to the den.

Once inside, he sat down unusually close to Cherise and then she started to explain. "Do you remember that girl at the festival?" she started. He nodded slowly. She continued "Well, it turns out that Phil and Keely..." she stopped when she noticed the confused look on his face. She then said "That's her name." "Oh" was all he said and he nodded for her to go on. "Well it turns out that Phil and _Keely." _She made sure to emphasize on 'Keely'. "They secretly liked each other and it turns out they had met earlier that day. The next night, after Phil had Taken Keely out to show her around the town and he had dropped her off and came back. I was cleaning when i heard Keely knock on the door and i opened it and she asked for Phil. I ran up to get Phil. He rushed down and i stayed at the head of the stairs to listen to what was happening. Keely told Phil that her family had been kidnapped. And Phil, being as stubborn as he is, disagreed. They got into a huge argument and Pretty soon, Keely stormed out. I followed Phil into the den and talked to him and before you know it, he's outside and him and Keely are running towards the town." she finished and took a breath

. She heard a grumbling sound. Man, She wasn't that hungry was she? She looked down and saw that Lars had been Sleeping and snoring like a pig on crack.(A/N Ha ha ha ha ha) She slapped him on the back of his head. He woke up. "Ow, What was that for?" he said as he rubbed his head. She rolled her eyes and said "For sleeping when i'm trying to explain something. Do you want me to start over?" He quickly said "No! No. I heard everything. Look, We'll just go find them and bring them back "

Cherise gave him a look. He rolled his eyes and said "Okay... then we'll help them rescue Keely's parents." She smiled and went up the stairs to change. She came back with more adventurous clothes (A/n I can't describe the clothes. Sorry) And she held a long rod in her hand.

Lars jaw dropped open. She looked hot! "Keely's not the only one that can look good." And with that she walked out of the den with Lars following close behind. She opened the front door, Stepped out with Lars following her and closed it. Then she headed over to Phil's other horse carriage behind the manor that he was too stupid to use. And got in. Then together, her and Lars rode to where Phil and Keely were.

That was 7 hours ago. Now Lars and Cherise came upon a large castle. She stopped the carriage and got out. Lars came out too. "This is it. This is where they are." Cherise said. Lars snorted and said "How are you so sure?" She pointed to the Black-haired boy and the blond-haired girl being backed up into a corner. "Oh. I knew that." he said. Cherise rolled her eyes and said "Sure you did. Come on, we have to go help them" She then went into the carriage, took out her rod and headed towards where Phil and Keely were. Lars pulled out his sword and followed her.

Phil and Keely were being backed up into a corner. Hagar rose up his ax. Phil and Keely held their hands together and closed their eyes and waited for the worst. Then Phil heard a familiar voice say "Hey! Tubby! Don't touch Them!" He turned his head toward the direction that the voice came from His eyes practically popped out of his head. There stood Lars and..Cherise? Was that Cherise? He blinked his eyes twice. She looked very attractive

. He looked at Keely. Who was now looking at Lars and Cherise. He looked over her whole frame. No, Keely was hotter, he decided. Lars stepped forward with his Sword pointed at Hagar. Cherise stood at a gate with a rod. It was then that Phil remembered the sword he had taken from the now-dead guard. He took it out and pointed it to another guard. The guards stepped back as Phil and Lars stepped forward with their swords.

Cherise quickly ran over to Keely and they hugged. "Cherise. What are you doing here?" Keely asked as they pulled away. "Well, I'm here to save you. Silly." Cherise said and shoved Keely slightly. Keely smiled. Something she hadn't done in a long time. "So what happened between you and Phil?" Cherise said. She had noticed them holding hands when they came in. "i don't know." Keely said. "We kissed though. And the next morning i don't know what happened but i hope what i think happened. Didn't happen." Cherise laughed. Then suddenly Hagar had punched Phil and Phil landed in between Keely and Cherise. He hit the wall and said "Hi Cherise" groggily as he slid down. Lars was still struggling with Hagar and he too was swung like a baseball bat into the wall. Keely and Cherise walked over to Hagar. Cherise then said "Now, you wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Hagar stupidly shook his head.

Keely then said "But girls can hit you." and with that she stepped on his toes and Cherise hit him on the back of the head with the rod. He fell over and landed on the other guards. By then, Phil and Lars had woken up. Lars went to Cherise and Phil went To Keely. "Good job." they both said. Hagar stood up as they said that and grabbed both Keely and Cherise by the collar and raised them up. The other guards went up to Phil and Lars and held them. Phil and Lars tried struggling Free but were unsuccessful. Hagar then said "You didn't think i was that dumb did you?" Keely and Cherise nodded. "Wrong answer!" He said and flung them into the Bush.

They crashed through the thick Branches and fell back into the bushes. Phil couldn't take it anymore he kicked the guard that held him in the 'Private' area and the guard let go of Phil and doubled over in pain. Phil then went over to the guard that held Lars and punched him across the face. That guard released Lars and fell back. :Lars then took out his sword and started at Hagar. He swung his sword and hit Hagar on the top of his head.. Blood came out. Then Phil punched him so hard in the gut that Hagar spat out blood. He fell down and Phil quickly advanced to his head and held his neck the same way he held the other guards neck. Hagar struggled with all his might but couldn't escape Phil's grip. Then Pretty soon a very loud 'CRACK!' was heard.

Hagar's eyes rolled back into his head and he went down. Another pool of blood formed around his neck. Lars groaned in disgust at what he had seen and Cherise who had regained consciousness and had gotten out of the bush, heard the crack and fainted back into the bush. Keely stepped out. She looked torn up. She looked around and saw the three guards on the floor. She sighed a relieved sigh. "Come on let's get into the castle." Phil said. And he started to walk towards the castle. Lars stopped and went back to where Cherise lay and picked her up. Only three of them walked to the castle. Cherise was being carried by Lars.

_**Well, I'm done with this chapter. Another seemingly long chapter. Ah well. Two updates in one day people! That deserves some more reviews, Don' cha Think? points down at Review button. Come on. Do it... You know you want to...**_


	7. The fight, The escape, The death

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm almost done with this story. One more chapter after this and I'm done! Yay! Not that i don't enjoy writing this story, it's just well...It's holding me down. I have other ideas for stories and one-shots and i can't do that unless i finish this story. It's not that i can't, i just don't wanna. Anyway, read and review! This Chapter may be a little confusing at first but there'll be more action towards the end. ENJOY!**_

The castle door opened slowly. Phil stuck his head inside and when he saw that there was no one, he looked back at the Keely and Lars and signaled for them to come in. He went in and held the door open for Lars and Keely. Lars dropped Cherise who was now slightly awake on the floor. She quickly stood up and dusted herself. Then Keely turned to Phil and said "Phil? Are you sure you saw my mom while you were talking to Myra?" Phil nodded.

Then they snuck into an open door. There they came upon another hallway. Phil moved to a green door and turned the doorknob. He swore. "It's stuck" he said. He struggled with the doorknob again. It wouldn't budge. He sighed. Then they heard Myra's voice and a man' voice. They sounded really close. Keely looked around and spotted a door. "Guys!" she whispered loudly. They turned to her and she pointed at the door. They all ran to the door and opened it got in and closed it.

As soon as they closed the door, Myra and the anonymous man turned the corner. It sounded like they were in deep conversation. Myra spoke up "And when you kill the butler, you can take the sandy haired woman (her mom) and the brown haired woman (her aunt) to the lion's pit." The man nodded in agreement.

In the closet, Keely gasped and Phil quickly put his hand over her mouth. Cherise's eyes bulged open and Lars kept on listening. Suddenly Cherise said "Lars? Is that your hand?" Lars only said "It may be." Out in the hallway, Myra had heard the gasp. "Did you hear that?" she asked the man. The man looked around in confusion and said "No." Myra headed over to the door in which Phil, Keely, Lars and Cherise hid. She slowly reached for the doorknob and opened it.

She saw...nothing. There was no one in the closet. She closed it in exasperation and went out of the hallway with the man next to her. In the closet, Phil, Keely, Lars and Cherise were scrounged up together on a shelf that was way up high in the ceiling. Keely was on top of Phil's stomach while Lars and Cherise were on top of Keely's back.

. "Ow!" Phil said. Keely quickly moved off of Phil's stomach, causing Cherise and Lars to Fall over. They landed on the ground. Phil and Keely jumped off the shelf unharmed. Lars stood up and helped Cherise up. They both dusted themselves off. Phil opened the door and stuck his head out again. The coast was clear and he snuck out with Keely,

Lars and Cherise behind him. Once in the hallway, Phil turned to Keely and said :Keely, Your family's in that door." he pointed to the green door. "If we can open that door, we can get your parents out safely." he finished and Keely nodded.. He budged again with the doorknob but it wouldn't move.

Cherise rolled her eyes and took her rod. She hit the rod into the door and made a dent in it. She made a signal to Phil for him to punch the door. He pulled his arm back and his fist went into the door and broke it open. He reached his hand inside and turned the lock. Lars opened the door and they all stepped in. it was dark. They couldn't see anything.

Then they heard a mumbling sound. Keely turned to her right and she saw three people tied up with piles and piles of rope tied around them and rope covered their mouths. "Mom!" Keely exclaimed and she ran to the direction where she saw the three people. The rest followed her. It was her mom, alight. Phil took out his sword and cut open the rope. Two minutes later, Mrs. Teslow, Keely's aunt and the butler were all untied. Keely' mom quickly stood up and hugged Keely. Keely hugged her back.

They stood their hugging and crying until Phil said "As much as i hate to break up this reunion. We have to get going before Myra comes in here.:" Keely pulled away from her mom's grip and looked at Phil and said "You're right." then she looked back at her mom and said "Mom. We have to get out of here before Myra gets back." Her mom nodded and they all headed out of the door, into the front hallway and out the front door.

Just as they did, Myra and the unknown man came into the doorway where the green door stood open. She gasped and said "I knew i heard someone." She then ran out into the front doorway and opened the Front door. She saw them running and she grabbed the man and headed outside to her carriage.

Phil, Keely, Lars, Keely's mom, her aunt, the butler and Cherise all ran into the horse carriage that Cherise had brought. Phil stopped and said "Oh! I forgot about this Carriage." Cherise rolled her eyes and dragged him into the carriage with the rest of them.

The carriage started on it's way. After about 6 minutes, Keely looked out the carriage and she saw that another Horse carriage was following them. She gasped and went over to Phil who was deep in thought and tousled him saying "Phil, i think Myra's unto us." .He quickly stood up and said "What?" he went over to the open space and looked out. Sure enough, there was Myra and that Man gaining on them. He sighed and went over to Cherise who was riding the carriage and said "Cherise, Go faster. They're gaining on us." Cherise looked at him confused and said "Who?" "Myra" Keely answered.

As soon as she finished saying that, The whole carriage shook. They all screamed in Terror. Phil looked out again and saw that Myra's carriage had collided with theirs. The carriage shook again. They all fell back. Then Myra's carriage appeared beside them. The man that Myra had been talking to was riding the carriage. Then Myra attempted to cross over to the carriage that Phil and Keely were in. Cherise noticed and the tweaked the ropes causing the horses to move left. Myra missed and fell back onto the carriage. Then She tried again. She jumped onto the carriage and Keely noticed. She rushed over to where Myra was and attempted to push her out but was unsuccessful. Myra hit her in the stomach with her head and Keely fell back.

Myra was now fully on the carriage. Then the man riding the horse jumped off the horse carriage and unto the carriage Phil and Keely were on. Lars who was protecting Keely's mom noticed and yelled "Phil! Look Behind You!" Phil turned around and the man punched him causing him to fall.

Myra headed over to Lars and said "You! I want you to hand over that woman now!" The man was now next to her. Lars stood up and said "No can do Myra." The man grunted and said "Simple being, you will do as she says!" Phil, who had woken up, snuck up behind the man and grabbed him by the neck and wrestled him to the ground. Keely then grabbed Myra's hair, turned her around, and slapped her on the cheek leaving a big red mark. Myra whimpered and held her sore cheek.

She looked up and grabbed Keely by the shoulders and wrestled her unto the ground. She punched Keely in the jaw and Myra and Keely hit her in the head. Meanwhile, Phil and the man wrestled. Phil held his shoulder down while pressing his knee in his stomach. The man gave Phil a jaw wracking Punch and Phil let go of his shoulder and held his now bleeding mouth.

Lars got up from his position and went over to Phil. He grabbed the man my the shoulders and punched him on the face. The man stumbled back wards and Phil held out his leg and the man fell. Phil then went to his neck and held it. Lars knew what was going to happen next. Before he knew it, a "Crack!" was heard. Myra who was being slapped by Keely stopped and said "EW!" and she immediately felt the slap. A pool of blood formed around the man's head.

Keely and Myra continued wrestling on the ground. Myra slapped, Keely kicked, Myra punched, Keely spat. It was pandemonium(A/N New word). Then Keely pushed Myra out of the carriage and a sickening crack was heard as she landed on a bunch of little boulders. She rolled and rolled until she stopped and a pool of blood formed around her whole body.

Inside the carriage, Phil took the man and threw him out and the same thing that happened to Myra happened to the man. They were both dead. Lars went back to his position. Phil sighed and collapsed to the ground. Keely's mom was terrified at the scene she had just experienced.

Keely's aunt was sleeping through the whole thing and the butler..well the butler wasn't really doing anything. Keely walked over to where Phil was and sat down next to him. He turned around and smiled a weak smile at her. She smiled back. He finally said "what an adventure. I never really expected this to happen to me." she chuckled and said "That's what happens when you have me for a friend." To tell you the truth, she didn't really know what she was to Phil. She sighed and put one arm around his shoulder. He turned around to her and put his arm around her too. And they kissed while the carriage rode on.

_**Wow! How was this chapter? I'm such a sucker for action and romance and death. Anyway after this will be one last chapter and I'm done. Finally! Review please. **_


	8. The End!

_**Well...this is the last chapter. It's got a surprise ending that you guys won't even expect to happen.**_

_**I hope i get more reviews for this chapter. If i don't...Oh well. Anyway to those of you reading this chapter. I want to thank those that reviewed. It meant a lot to me, considering the fact that this is my first Fan-fic. Thank you for reading and enjoy:) You know, you really should listen to Coldplay's "Clocks" and "Speed of sound" while reading this story. Just a tip. Read now...**_

When the carriage arrived at Farnolk's gate, the whole town was there. As Phil, Keely, Lars, Cherise and...(you know the rest).got out of the carriage, the town started in an applause. They walked along a little trail as the townspeople patted them on the back and shook their hand. Keely wondered what the commotion was about.

Then a man from the crowd yelled "Another victory for our Beloved Knight!". Keely rushed over to Cherise, who was talking to the butler about cleaning techniques and pulled her away and said "Cherise, how does everyone know about our little adventure?" Cherise said "Well, let's just say this, Don't trust me with your secrets. I'm a huge blabber mouth." Keely laughed. She then headed over to Phil and walked with him to a secluded area. Once there she hugged him.

When she pulled away, She said "Thanks Phil." He then said "For what?" "For saving my family." she answered. Phil nodded and said "You're welcome." He turned away shyly and started rubbing his neck again. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her and Kissed him on the lips passionately. After a long while she pulled away and said "And _that _was for saving me." He chuckled and brought her in for another kiss. While they kissed, the townspeople were secretly watching them.

When they pulled away. They cheered again. Phil and Keely turned around with shock. Cherise and Lars walked over to them and Lars patted Phil on the back and said "We can have our Jousting practice tomorrow, i think you're a little bit busy here." He winked at Phil and walked away with his arm around Cherise's back. The townspeople left with them. Phil looked back at Keely and smiled. "Would you be so kind as to escort me to the ballroom?" he asked. She laughed and said "Yes i would like that." And they walked down the street hand-in-hand.

Phil and Keely closed the book. "Wow, That was a good book." Keely said as she looked at the title of the book titled "A Knight To Remember." Phil looked at her and said "Yeah it was." They stared into each others eyes for a second until Keely said "Well, i should be going now." She packed up her History books and her other books. "Wait, I'll walk you home." He said as he picked up her jacket and they both walked out of Phil's Back door. The book titled "A Knight To Remember" lay there on the Kitchen counter.\

THE END!

Did you expect that ending? Haha:D Well, if you liked it, review please! I'm desperate.

Id just like to thank those that reviewed again. You guys lift me up. Watch out for my One-Shot titled "Diffy day care" Thanks for reading!


End file.
